1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method of the information processing apparatus, and a transmission head-mount type display device.
2. Related Art
In an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or a portable information terminal, for example, a menu image in which plural icons are arranged is displayed on a display part, and when one icon is selected by an operation of an operation part such as a mouse or a touch pad, a process (for example, start of an application program) corresponding to the selected icon is performed. Hitherto, an information processing apparatus is known in which a menu image including a ring-shaped figure and plural icons arranged on the ring-shaped figure is displayed, the plural icons are rotated and moved along the ring-shaped figure according to an operation of an operation part, while the arrangement order is maintained, and a selecting operation on an icon arranged at a specific position of the ring-shaped figure is received (for example, see JP-A-2004-326189).
JP-A-11-143676 is another example of related art.
However, in the related art information processing apparatus, since the arrangement mode of the icons, such as the interval between the icons and the sizes of the icons, can change according to the increase or decrease of the number of icons arranged on the ring-shaped figure, the user is liable to feel uncomfortable, and there is room for improvement in user's convenience. Besides, in the related art information processing apparatus, if the number of icons arranged on the ring-shaped figure increases, a desired icon is hard to find. On the other hand, if the number of icons arranged on the ring-shaped figure decreases, it is hard to recognize that the icons are arranged in the ring shape, and it becomes difficult to intuitively perform an operation of rotating and moving an icon group. Also from these points, there is room for improvement in user's convenience.
Incidentally, the problem as stated above is not limited to the image for selecting the icon, and is the problem common to information processing apparatuses to display an object selection image for selecting an object on a display part.